


Moonshine Shot

by vannagio



Series: Lista delle cose da fare prima di morire [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Blow Jobs, Diner Owner Daryl Dixon, F/M, Jealous Daryl Dixon, Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Post-Episode: s04e12 Still, Pre-Episode: s04e13 Alone, Pre-Relationship, Prison, Public Nudity, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Showers, Waitress Beth Greene
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannagio/pseuds/vannagio
Summary: Un drink è troppo per me, e un migliaio non sono abbastanza.(Brendan Behan)Una raccolta di (one)shot Bethyl dalla gradazione alcolica variabile.





	1. Victoria's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> **Premessa perché sì.**  
>  Quando penso alla coppia Bethyl la prima scena che mi compare davanti agli occhi è quella del capanno nel bosco, quella del giochino alcolico con il liquore fatto in casa. Questo tipo di liquore in America viene chiamato _Moonshine_. Perciò... se _Moonshine_ uguale “coppia Bethyl”, allora _Moonshine Shot_ uguale “one shot sulla coppia Bethyl”. Da qui l’idea per il titolo.  
>  Faccio parte di un piccolo gruppo su Facebook, dedicato alle chiacchiere su The Walking Dead, nel quale a volte ci si aiuta a vicenda a stimolare l’ispirazione con immagini, gif, citazioni e prompt di varia natura. Mentre pubblicavo [Da Capo al Coda](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8793676/chapters/20160154), questo inverno, grazie agli spunti trovati nel gruppo, ho scritto delle shottine sceme (tutta roba spensierata e poco profonda) che mi piacerebbe condividere con voi. Ho deciso così di creare questa raccolta che utilizzerò come un calderone in cui buttare tutte le scemenze che ho scritto e che (spero) scriverò su Daryl e Beth. Ho altre tre shot già pronte, ma non aggiornerò in modo regolare perché le shot sopraccitate vanno un po’ sistemate prima di essere gettate in pasto all’utenza del sito e perché come sempre il tempo a mia disposizione scarseggia.  
> La gif che ha ispirato la sottostante scemenza è [questa](http://25.media.tumblr.com/9cfea80e5f62a0438e85304422c2d1a9/tumblr_mixqa6NJz41s77561o2_500.gif). Sì, siete autorizzati a pensare male. Soprattutto perché mi sento in dovere di avvisarvi che a seguire troverete scene esplicite e linguaggio abbastanza colorito.  
> Buona lettura. Per il lancio dei pomodori ci vediamo nelle note in fondo.

  
«Noi abbiamo preso tutto. Tu a che punto...? Merda, scusa».  
Beccare Maggie davanti allo specchio del salottino prova con un reggiseno (di pizzo nero, fa in tempo a notare) indossato direttamente sopra la canottiera è uno dei tanti motivi per cui odia andare in perlustrazione per raccattare vestiti. Daryl distoglie lo sguardo e lo fissa su un punto a caso lottando contro un’imprecazione che cerca di sgusciargli via dalla bocca (nel momento in cui si accorge che _il punto a caso_ è una cesta colma di slip da donna, non gli resta che dichiarare bandiera bianca). Purtroppo per lui, da quando la gente di Woodbury si è trasferita alla prigione, non fanno altro che andare e venire dal reparto abbigliamento del centro-commerciale come delle dannatissime puttanelle del college nel periodo dei saldi.  
«Possiamo andare». Sente Maggie muoversi in fretta e decide che può di nuovo sollevare gli occhi. Si è fermata di fronte a lui, con un sacco nero colmo di indumenti che pende dalla spalla. Si morde il labbro inferiore. «Quello che hai visto prima... è una sorpresa per Glenn, potresti non...».  
«Ho di meglio da fare che spettegolare sulla tua biancheria intima con tuo marito. Forza, andiamo. Fuori si sta radunando un bel comitato di benvenuto».  
Daryl si fa da parte per lasciarle la precedenza, poi si mette subito alle sue calcagna. Passando di fronte al bancone, però, nota qualcosa accanto al registratore di cassa. Una pila di... riviste? _Victoria’s Secret - Valentine’s Day Collection – Lingerie_ , c’è scritto sopra. Dalla copertina del catalogo una ragazza mora, capelli al vento, tantissima pelle scoperta e lo stesso pizzo nero di poco fa, ammicca con espressione maliziosa. Daryl si guarda intorno, la schiena di Maggie è già in fondo al corridoio, così acciuffa il catalogo, lo piega in due e se lo ficca nella tasca interna della giacca.

  
Quel pomeriggio sono tutti in giro a far cose.  
Hershel, Rick e Carl giocano alla vecchia fattoria-ia-ia-o occupandosi dell’orto e degli animali, Carol sta stendendo la biancheria in cortile e Bob cerca di fare colpo su Sasha mentre impalano vaganti attraverso la recinzione. Karen e Tyreese tubano come piccioni innamorati nella sala comune: il che vuol dire che lui le scodinzola intorno allupato e che lei invece gliela fa annusare ma di dargliela nemmeno a parlarne. L’unico che si diverte è Glenn, che probabilmente in questo momento si sta ancora godendo la sorpresa di Maggie sulla torre di vedetta. Il blocco C sarebbe deserto se non fosse per la più giovane delle Greene, che in piedi davanti alla grata del suo alloggio tenta di far addormentare la Piccola Spacca Culi cullandola tra le braccia e canticchiando sotto voce. Porta i capelli legati in una coda alta e storta, il sudore le ha incollato sulla nuca e sulle tempie i corti ciuffi biondi sfuggiti all’elastico. Quando le passa davanti, la saluta senza fermarsi con un cenno del capo e lei interrompe il tenue _uhm uhm_ per rispondergli con un mezzo sorriso.  
Daryl sale rapidamente le scale, entra nella sua cella, si chiude la tenda alle spalle, poggia la balestra alla parete e si butta a pancia in su sulla branda. Chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi andare a un sospiro esausto. Si accende una sigaretta e dà un paio di lunghissimi tiri. Inspira ed espira, inspira ed espira, fissando le ragnatele negli angoli. Il fumo si alza verso il soffitto in larghe e pigre volute, mentre l’orlo della tenda, che entrando Daryl ha tirato con un violento strattone, sta ancora dondolando placidamente sfiorando il pavimento. Un po’ come la tenda del salottino prova, dentro al quale ha sorpreso Maggie. Maggie e tutto quel pizzo nero, sopra una canotta lurida di sudore, sotto alla quale ci deve essere per forza un bel paio di tette, che adesso si trova quasi certamente sotto le mani di Glenn. Daryl cerca di ricordare quando è stata l’ultima volta che ha avuto per le mani la tetta di una donna, ma proprio non ne ha idea. Di sicuro, però, non ha dimenticato come ci si sente a stringerne una. Morbida, calda, talmente grande da riempirti la mano, e il capezzolo scuro come una ciliegia in cima a una montagna di panna. Cristo, se ne è passato di tempo. Incunea il cuscino tra collo e parete, schiaccia la cicca sul tappo di barattolo che usa a mo’ di posacenere e tende l’orecchio. Beth al piano di sotto sta canticchiando sommessamente, è abbastanza lontana, così decide che può permettersi una sbirciata al catalogo che ha trovato nel centro-commerciale.  
Lo sfoglia velocemente, indugiando su questa o quella pagina, finché non si imbatte in una brunetta dal corpo slanciato e atletico. È seduta su un divano con le gambe chilometriche oscenamente divaricate, un invito che più esplicito di così non si può. Con le mani tiene i capelli raccolti sopra la nuca, qualche ciocca cade morbida davanti al viso, le labbra piene socchiuse e quello striminzito reggiseno viola che le fa due tette enormi. Che voglia di ficcarci in mezzo la faccia. Solo quando si sofferma su quegli occhi verdi da gatta, Daryl si rende conto che la ragazza assomiglia in modo inquietante a Maggie. _Lauren Cohan_ , recita la didascalia. _Very Sexy Lace Balconet Bra_. Torna a scrutare la fotografia e l’espressione tradita di Glenn che si sovrappone al volto della ragazza rischia di ammosciarglielo del tutto. No, troppo simile a Maggie.  
Ricomincia a sfogliare il catalogo e si sofferma su una biondina. È sdraiata a pancia in giù su un letto di lenzuola bianche ed agita le gambe in aria, le dita dei piedi arricciate. Ha due tette un po’ piccole per i suoi gusti ma esuberanti, adornate da un reggiseno rosa con dei cuoricini ricamati. La parte migliore è il culo... un culo a mandolino che pare cantare tanto è sodo e rotondo. _Emily Kinney_ , legge sulla pagina. _Embroidered Triangle Bra_. La biondina fissa l’obbiettivo della macchina fotografica mordicchiandosi l’unghia del pollice, gli occhioni azzurri tondi e spalancati, e un’espressione da ragazzina monella che glielo fa tornare duro come una roccia in meno di due secondi.  
Daryl si infila una mano nei pantaloni, mentre immagina di stendersi su Emily, di afferrarla per i capelli, costringendola a inarcare il collo all’indietro, e di morderla sulla spalla. Cristo, sì, il cazzo così duro dentro ai pantaloni da fargli male, glielo preme tra le chiappe. Le ficca due dita in bocca e lei gliele succhia gemendo, come se fossero il suo uccello. Sempre tenendola ferma per i capelli, con la mano libera si abbassa la cerniera dei pantaloni, si tira fuori il cazzo e lo struscia sulle mutandine di Emily. La sensazione del cotone fradicio contro la punta dell’uccello gli fa aumentare la presa sui capelli che stringe nel pugno. Emily geme e lui non ce la fa più, glielo deve ficcare dentro subito, così scosta le mutandine quel tanto che basta per...  
«Daryl?».  
Scatta a sedere sul materasso come un bambolotto a molla. Il catalogo cade sul pavimento in uno scrocchiare di pagine e biancheria intima variopinta. Sarebbe già scattato a raccoglierlo da terra, se non fosse per il volto che fa capolino da dietro la tenda.  
«Maggie?».  
Daryl ha il fiato corto, è sicuro di avere il viso paonazzo e sente l’uccello pulsare dolorosamente contro la cerniera dei pantaloni. Maggie ha scostato la tenda ed è entrata nella cella senza chiedere permesso, come se non avesse fatto altro da quando vivono alla prigione. Come se ne avesse il diritto.  
«Ti stavo cercando», dice soltanto.  
Daryl inarca un sopracciglio, nel frattempo cerca di coprire l’erezione tirando l’orlo della camicia fin sopra al cavallo dei pantaloni.  
«É successo qualcosa?».  
Lei non risponde. Gli si avvicina ancheggiando come una pantera e si sfila la canottiera. In questo modo Daryl ha modo di constatare che sotto porta la sorpresa per Glenn. E che le sta da Dio, anche. I suoi seni avvolti dal pizzo nero lo stordiscono come una botta in testa.  
«Maggie, ma che cazzo...?».  
«Sshh», lo zittisce con l’indice davanti alla bocca.  
Si inginocchia tra le gambe di Daryl e lo inchioda con quegli occhi verdi da gatta come una predatrice che è pronta a balzare sulla preda. Gli slaccia i pantaloni, mentre gli rivolge un sorriso da puttana navigata, e prima ancora che lui possa anche solo pensare di impedirglielo gli prende il cazzo in mano e comincia a menarglielo lentamente. Una scarica incandescente gli attraversa la spina dorsale, riducendo in poltiglia quella poca materia grigia che si ritrova nel cervello. Chiude i pugni intorno ai polsi di Maggie e cerca di fermarla.  
«M-Maggie, cosa...».  
Non gli dà il tempo di mettere in fila delle parole di senso compiuto, a dire il vero non gli dà nemmeno il tempo di pensare qualcosa di coerente, non si disturba nemmeno a divincolarsi dalla sua presa: si china sul suo inguine e gli prende l’uccello in bocca. Glielo succhia incavando le guance, le dita artigliate al tessuto logoro dei pantaloni. Lo fissa da sotto la frangia, i suoi occhi che ridono per la soddisfazione, l’uccello lucido di saliva che scivola avanti e indietro tra le labbra rosse, dentro e fuori la bocca calda... Daryl butta la testa indietro e sospira forte: l’ossigeno è diventato solido, respirare col naso non basta, è costretto ad azzannare aria con la bocca aperta. Non ha idea di che cazzo stia succedendo, ma adesso non ha la forza o la lucidità per trovare una spiegazione. Le uniche cose sulle quali riesce a concentrarsi sono la lingua bagnata che gli sta leccando l’uccello, dalla base alla punta e dalla punta alla base, la bocca che lo ingoia fino alla radice e il regalo per Glenn che è finito sul pavimento insieme alla canottiera.  
«Daryl...», mugugna Maggie, ma la sua voce sembra diversa rispetto a prima. Più sottile e squillante. «Daryl...».  
Abbassa lo sguardo e per poco non ci rimane secco quando si rende conto che gli occhi tra le sue gambe non sono più verdi, ma azzurri, contornati da ciuffi di capelli arricciati dal sudore. E che nel pugno non stringe più ciocche castane, ma una coda bionda e storta. Oh, cazzo. No. No! NO!  
«Daryl?».  
Si ritrova seduto nel suo letto, in un bagno di sudore. In un primo momento, davanti al volto preoccupato di Beth, a Daryl viene il dubbio di stare ancora sognando. La domanda che lei gli rivolge, però, insieme al fatto che non è inginocchiata tra le sue gambe ma in piedi sulla soglia della cella, rimettono tutto nella giusta prospettiva.  
«Stavi avendo un incubo?».  
Daryl deve fare violenza su se stesso per non fissarle la bocca. Quella bocca dalle labbra rosa che fino a due istanti prima era avvolta intorno al suo... No, non ci deve pensare. Si sfrega le mani sul viso nel tentativo di darsi una calmata, l’uccello che gli palpita ancora nella patta e le guance che gli bruciano per la vergogna. Esattamente come nell’incubo, tenta di nascondere la protuberanza sotto la cintura lisciandosi la camicia.  
«Una specie», risponde.  
«Mi dispiace per il brusco risveglio, ma ho bisogno del tuo aiuto», pigola Beth torturandosi le mani.  
«Qual è il problema?».  
«Judith».  
Daryl raddrizza la schiena. È sufficiente quel nome pronunciato con quel tono di voce ansioso a farlo tornare completamente in sé e soprattutto a far evaporare come alcol a contatto con l’aria l’imbarazzo per l’aborto partorito dal suo cervello bacato.  
«Sta male?».  
«Non lo so», risponde lei. «Piange come una disperata e non capisco perché. Le ho dato da mangiare, l’ho cambiata e sono sicura che non abbia la febbre. Gli altri sono impegnati fuori e tu sei l’unico che sa come calmarla quando fa così».  
Effettivamente ora che ha la mente un po’ meno annebbiata sente il pianto della Piccola Spacca Culi provenire dal piano sottostante. Strilla come un’aquila, è incredibile che non sia riuscita a svegliarlo prima. _Evidentemente l’incubo ti stava piacendo davvero tanto, vecchio depravato._  
«D’accordo». Si passa una mano tra i capelli e sospira. «Portala qui».  
Beth non se lo fa ripetere due volte.

  
«...allora Merle afferra Kevin per il collo e con un pugno gli fa inghiottire i denti. Quel giorno lo stronzetto ha imparato che non ci si arrischia a fare lo spaccone con dei tipi come Merle nei paraggi, mentre io ho capito che non bisogna mai lasciarsi impressionare dalle lingue lunghe. Di solito cercano di nascondere dietro alle parole di essere solo delle mezzeseghe o dei cagasotto».  
Tra le braccia di Daryl, Judith gli stringe l’indice nel pugnetto paffutello e gorgoglia allegramente.  
«È questo il tuo segreto per calmarla?». Beth scuote la testa con aria divertita. È appena tornata dal piano di sotto con una copertina per Judith. «Raccontarle la rissa della buona notte?».  
Daryl dà un buffetto alla testolina della bimba per evitare gli occhi della ragazza.  
«Carol mi ha detto che non importa cosa le racconti. Conta come lo fai. Il tono di voce che usi».  
Beth entra nella cella, copre Judith con la copertina e si siede accanto a Daryl sulla branda. Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma sul più bello pare ripensarci perché la richiude senza fiatare.  
«Cosa?», la incalza Daryl.  
Lei scuote la testa.  
«Niente. È solo che... è la prima volta che ti sento raccontare qualcosa a qualcuno».  
Daryl sbuffa.  
«Non vado matto per le chiacchiere».  
«È un bel eufemismo». Beth ride brevemente, poi si gira verso Judith con qualcosa che le frulla dietro a quegli occhi limpidi. Qualcosa a cui dà voce immediatamente. «Sai, anche a me piace raccontarle delle cose a volte. Certe cose che non posso raccontare a Maggie o a papà. Con Judith è più semplice, vero? Sa ascoltare e non ha il brutto vizio di giudicare».  
Daryl rimane in silenzio, si limita ad annuire tra sé e sé. Per un po’ osserva la bimba che agita le braccine in aria nel tentativo di afferrargli il naso o di tirargli il pizzetto, finché non si rende conto che Beth sta fissando qualcosa alla sua destra. Segue il suo sguardo fino al pavimento e improvvisamente si ricorda del ( _Merda!_ ) catalogo. Che giace per terra, aperto sul primo piano di una rossa conturbante, le cui tette straripano violentemente dal corsetto. Daryl spia Beth di sottecchi, sudando freddo e cercando di interpretare la sua espressione, e come se gli avesse letto nella mente lei prende a scrutarlo in viso.  
«Non è come sembra», si affretta a borbottare.  
Lei si stringe nelle spalle.  
«Anche se fosse quello che sembra, non ci sarebbe nulla di male».  
Daryl trattiene il respiro. Non riesce a credere alle sue orecchie. Forse Beth è troppo ingenua, forse non ha capito davvero perché quel catalogo si trova lì nella sua cella. Se così fosse, non sorriderebbe in quel modo comprensivo, giusto? Lo spera con tutto se stesso.  
«Nella stanza di Shawn ho visto di peggio, credimi», continua Beth. «Per non parlare della roba che ho trovato in quella di Maggie».  
Si dice che la speranza è l’ultima a morire. Be’, quella di Daryl è bella che stecchita. Porca miseria, se sta avendo un altro incubo, vuole svegliarsi adesso. Subito. L’ingresso della cella è un miraggio lontano che non può raggiungere perché, dannazione, ha ancora Judith in braccio.  
«Invece io, sotto il materasso, conservavo molto gelosamente un calendario dei vigili del fuoco del 2008», rivela infine Beth.  
«Vigili del fuoco?».  
«Esatto. Il mio preferito era Mr Agosto: _Mike Patrickson, toro ascendente bilancia, un angelo nella città degli angeli, ama trascorrere il suo tempo libero surfando nelle spiagge della California e facendo volontariato al canile._ Sapessi i film che mi sono fatta su di lui! Grosso modo finivano tutti con lui che diventava il padre dei miei figli».  
Dal luccichio negli occhi di Beth Daryl intuisce che era il _come_ Mr Agosto diventava padre dei suoi figli la parte più importante di quelle fantasie, e tutto ad un tratto sente le orecchie andare a fuoco. Come diavolo c’è finito nella cella di una prigione a parlare di... _questo_ con una ragazzina mentre tiene in braccio una bambina?  
«Purtroppo la mia storia d’amore con Mr Agosto è andata in fumo insieme agli altri undici mesi e a tutta la fattoria dei Greene», prosegue Beth. «Non è ironico? Un calendario dei pompieri che brucia in un incendio?».  
Daryl fa fatica a seguire il suo racconto. Immaginare la piccola Beth, al buio, nel suo letto, con le dita che piano piano si infilano sotto l’elastico delle mutandine, mentre spasima sulla fotografia di un pompiere californiano, riporta prepotentemente a galla sprazzi dell’incubo di prima. Scuote la testa come un cane che si scrolla il fango dalla pelliccia. Si sente accaldato, le ascelle che colano sudore, gli sembra di aver corso per ore senza sosta sotto il sole.  
«Certe volte, vedendo Glenn e Maggie baciarsi, Tyreese e Karen farsi le coccole», continua Beth, «o Bob flirtare con Sasha... provo un po’ di invidia. In tempi come questi credo sia una vera fortuna avere una persona solo tua. E allora ripiango un po’ Mr Agosto. Almeno con lui le mie notti erano meno solitarie».  
Il tono malinconico nella voce di Beth lo estrae appena in tempo dal buco nero di pensieri inopportuni nel quale stava per precipitare. Daryl non ha mai sentito il bisogno di legarsi a una persona come Glenn ha fatto con Maggie, ma gli manca lasciarsi andare alla deriva su un corpo caldo, un _vero_ corpo caldo, avere un salvagente in mezzo al mare di merda nel quale si è costretti ad annaspare. Ed è da pazzi che sia proprio una _ragazzina_ vissuta nella bambagia, che ha ancora un padre e una sorella e che per nessuna ragione al mondo dovrebbe avere il diritto di sentirsi sola, a comprendere una cosa del genere. La faccenda diventa un po’ meno da pazzi, però, nel momento in cui Daryl si guarda intorno e si ricorda che la prigione è deserta e silenziosa. Che spesso Beth viene lasciata indietro, _al sicuro_ , a occuparsi di Judith, mentre tutti gli altri, lui compreso, vanno in giro a far cose. Prova a immaginare come si sentirebbe al posto di Beth, a starsene tutto il giorno lì dentro, col caldo afoso che preme sulla gola. Lui, che di norma dentro quelle mura comincia a soffocare dopo appena poche ore. Probabilmente al posto di Beth avrebbe già fatto una carneficina.  
«Guarda, si è addormentata», dice Beth all’improvviso. «La rissa della buona notte ha funzionato».  
Daryl osserva Judith, che effettivamente dorme accoccolata contro il suo petto, sbattendo le palpebre instupidito. Vorrebbe dire a Beth qualcosa, tipo _grazie_ , per non essersi scandalizzata, per non averlo fatto sentire in imbarazzo, o sporco, o un pervertito (più di quanto non si senta già), ma lei ormai non ha occhi che per la bimba addormentata, e sta sorridendo, e il momento è passato. E Daryl si sente un idiota (più di quanto non si senta già).  
«Forse invece le è piaciuta la storia di Mr Agosto», è l’unica cosa che riesce a dire alla fine. Meglio di niente. «Non era male».  
Beth ride sotto voce. Prende in braccio la bambina, stando attenta a non svegliarla, e si alza in piedi.  
«Grazie per il pronto intervento, Daryl».  
«Muhm».  
Beth ha un piede già fuori dalla cella, quando si volta a guardarlo.  
«Judith non è l’unica che non giudica. Non ti preoccupare per quello». Indica con un cenno del mento il catalogo sul pavimento. «Sarà il nostro piccolo... _Victoria’s Secret_ ».  
La sente ridacchiare per la sua stessa battuta, mentre esce dalla cella, e anche Daryl non può fare a meno di lasciarsi scappare un mezzo sorriso.

  
«Ehilà, è da molto che siete tornati?».  
Beth trova Maggie nella sala comune, si trascina dietro una borsa gonfia come una zucca.  
«No. Da mezz’ora circa».  
«State tutti bene?».  
«Sì. É stata un’escursione tranquilla». Maggie scava nella borsa e ne estrae un paio di maglioni di lana sformati e infeltriti. «Ecco qua. Non ho trovato nulla della tua taglia, mi spiace».  
«Almeno mi staranno comodi». Beth fa un fagotto degli indumenti e se lo stringe al petto. «Vado a posarli nella mia stanza e poi torno ad aiutarti col resto della roba».  
«Okay».  
Fa una corsa veloce e pochi minuti più tardi ha già raggiunto la sua cella. Non ci mette molto a notare qualcosa che appena mezz’ora prima non c’era. Posa i maglioni sulla sedia e afferra quella specie di giornaletto che qualcuno ha lasciato sulla sua branda. Sulla copertina l’uomo dal sorrisetto tagliente, che flette il bicipite tatuato con sguardo ammaliatore e indossa nient’altro che un paio di boxer _moooooolto_ attillati, non lascia dubbi riguardo al fatto che Beth si ritrova per le mani un catalogo di biancheria intima maschile. Per indovinare l’artefice di quel regalo tanto insolito le basta leggere le cinque semplici parole che, nell’angolo sotto al titolo della rivista ( _Hugo Boss - Bodywear_ ), sono state scritte in una calligrafia disordinata e stentata: _per le tue notti solitarie_.  
Beth sorride e sfiora col pollice le spalle larghe del modello in copertina. _Hai promesso a tua sorella di aiutarla_ , si dice, _e non manca molto al tramonto, non essere sciocca, è questione di poche ore, e poi..._ Una specie di pizzicore al basso ventre la spinge a sfregare le gambe l’una contro l’altra. _Oh, al diavolo! Una sbirciata, solo una piccola sbirciatina._  
Questa volta Maggie aspetterà

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note autore.**  
>  Questa... _cosa_ è ambientata tra la fine della terza e l’inizio della quarta stagione, prima che Beth si metta insieme a Zach.  
>  Non ricordo dove (vi toccherà credermi sulla parola) ho letto lo scampolo di un’intervista fatta a Norman Reedus, nel quale afferma che secondo lui Daryl ha trascorso parecchio tempo chiuso chissà dove con un catalogo di _Victoria’s Secret_ per le mani. E c’è da capirlo dato che non batte chiodo almeno da quando è scoppiata l’apocalisse. XD  
>  Spero non passi il messaggio che secondo me Daryl sia attratto da/provi qualcosa per Maggie, perché non è così. L’astinenza e la solitudine giocano brutti scherzi e Maggie è oggettivamente una bellissima ragazza. Tutto qui.  
> Detto ciò, vi saluto. Spero di non avervi traumatizzato con ‘sta shot e di poter tornare al più presto con una nuova scemenza.  
> Baci, vannagio


	2. Doccia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Metto le mani avanti.**
> 
> É molto più corta e ancora più stupida della precedente. Solo io potevo tirare fuori ‘sta fesseria da [una gif del genere](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/6d/a2/dc/6da2dc68bad648735edb3926086574a9.gif).  
> In realtà non volevo nemmeno pubblicarla, ma visto che sono ancora in alto mare con la sistemazione della prossima shot, ho deciso di offrirvi un aperitivo per ingannare l’attesa.

«É incredibile che in un posto del genere ci sia ancora acqua corrente».  
Un pacchetto di sigarette disegna un arco in aria, attraversa la stanza e cade dritto sulla pancia di Daryl. È stata Beth a lanciarlo, sbucata dal corridoio con un turbante di spugna avvolto intorno alla testa, le guance rosse come se avesse corso per ore nella neve e un bozzolo di vestiti sotto braccio.  
«C’è un serbatoio per la raccolta dell’acqua piovana sul tetto. Ci sarà un impianto idrico a caduta». Stravaccato a gambe larghe sulla poltrona, Daryl si rigira la scatolina rossa e bianca tra le mani. «Non ti faceva cagare la puzza di sigaretta?».  
Lei si stringe nelle spalle, mentre si avvicina.  
«Sicuro non morirò di fumo passivo. Tu che dici?».  
«Ah, ah, che ridere».  
Trattiene a stento una smorfia. Accostare Beth al concetto di “morte” lo fa agitare come se avesse piazzato il culo su un cespuglio di spine.  
«Tieni. La temperatura comincia ad abbassarsi lì fuori». Beth gli porge un fagotto a quadri di flanella e nei suoi occhi scocca una scintilla divertita. «Anche se quella camicia senza maniche ti dona parecchio, preferirei che non ti beccassi un raffreddore».   
Lui sbuffa e prende l’indumento.   
«Ci sono degli asciugamani puliti, in bagno», aggiunge Beth. Sta indossando una specie di giacchino di lana sforacchiato sopra la polo gialla, probabilmente lo ha trovato insieme alla camicia e al pacchetto di sigarette. «Perché non ne approfitti e fai una doccia anche tu? L’acqua è gelida...» questo spiega le guance rosse «Ma togliermi di dosso la puzza dell’incendio che abbiamo appiccato l’altra notte mi ha fatto sentire rinata».  
Daryl, che tiene in bilico una sigaretta tra indice e medio, lancia un’occhiata alla porta sbarrata. Non lo fa impazzire l’idea di starsene a chiappe scoperte in una catapecchia in mezzo al bosco. Di solito non si azzarda nemmeno a togliere le scarpe per dormire, vuole essere pronto a squagliarsela in qualunque momento. Beth sembra leggergli nella mente, perché rotea gli occhi. Senza tanti complimenti lo afferra per una mano e lo tira su, la camicia di flanella cade per terra.  
«Andiamo, è una questione di dieci minuti». Poi gli assesta uno spintone verso il corridoio. «Farò io la guardia, promesso».  
Finge di opporre un po’ di resistenza inchiodando i piedi a terra, ma poi lei puntella i pugni sui fianchi e mette il broncio. Un adorabile broncio da scoiattolo.  
«Daryl».  
La allontana con una manata e riagguanta la camicia pulita.  
«D’accordo, d’accordo».  
Dal soggiorno arriva la voce sottile di Beth che canticchia e Daryl decide di lasciare la porta accostata, chiudersi a chiave in bagno non lo fa sentire tranquillo. Poggia la balestra al muro, in modo da averla a portata di mano, e si spoglia. Prima di entrare nella vasca, raccoglie il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca dei pantaloni, si mette una cicca in bocca e se l’accende con lo zippo, mettendo una mano davanti alla fiammella. Dopo un paio di tiri, poggia la sigaretta sul portasapone, tira la tenda e apre il rubinetto. La stilettata di acqua ghiacciata gli si pianta nella schiena contemporaneamente a un fracasso metallico e a uno strillo provenienti dal soggiorno. Lo strillo acuto di Beth.  
No. NO!  
Il panico gli fonde il cervello, mentre sradica la tenda dagli anelli per aprirsi un varco e saltare fuori dalla vasca. Acciuffa al volo la balestra e si fionda in corridoio. Irrompe in soggiorno come una furia, con l’arma spianata pronta a scoccare e il fiato grosso.  
Al centro del mirino c’è Beth.  
Si sta arrotolando un panno intorno alla mano. Daryl si guarda intorno nervoso, le spalle rigide e le nocche sbiancate, tanta è la forza con cui sta impugnando la balestra, finché non si rende conto che nella stanza non c’è nessuno, a parte Beth, la fiamma del fornellino da campeggio accesa e un pentolino incandescente di fagioli riverso per terra. Daryl sta per lasciarsi andare a una bestemmia liberatoria, quando abbassando la balestra si ricorda di essere nudo.   
Nudo come un verme.   
E nell’esatto momento in cui realizza ciò, Beth alza lo sguardo e lo vede. Per lo shock i suoi grandi occhi azzurri si fanno tondi e sporgenti come palline da ping pong, eppure è lui a paralizzarsi come una preda braccata. Non riesce a muovere un muscolo. Dal canto suo Beth sembra incapace di distogliere lo sguardo.  
«M-mi dispiace», balbetta lei. «É stato un incidente, non volevo spaventarti».  
Le sue guance sono di nuovo rosse, ma adesso la doccia gelida non c’entra nulla. Questo pensiero lo scuote dallo stato catatonico in cui è momentaneamente precipitato e finalmente, un passo dopo l’altro, corre a nascondersi in bagno. Chiude la porta, ‘sta volta. Con due giri di chiave, tanto per stare tranquilli. Misura a grandi passi la stanza, camminando nervosamente avanti e indietro. Un filo di fumo dal portasapone gli ricorda che la sigaretta è ancora accesa. Si siede sul bordo della vasca e dà un tiro, sperando che la nicotina acquieti l’onda di imbarazzo che minaccia di travolgerlo.  
D’ora in poi ha chiuso con le docce, poco ma sicuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note autore.**
> 
> Daryl e le docce, un evergreen che non passa mai di moda.  
> Spero sia chiaro, ‘sta scemenza è ambientata tra “Still” e “Alone”. Mi sono sempre chiesta dove Beth e Daryl abbiano trovato i nuovi indumenti che si vedono indossare in “Alone” (dubito che scappando dalla prigione abbiano avuto il tempo di prendere un cambio d’abito), così ho ipotizzato che prima di arrivare alla casa funeraria abbiano scovato un’altra baracca in cui sostare brevemente.  
> Spero di aver fatto cosa gradita e di tornare al più presto con qualcosa di più... strutturato.  
> Bacioni, vannagio


	3. Un'intera giornata di lavoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Avvertenze e controindicazioni.**  
>  Potreste riscontrare un po’ di AU e OOC nel corso della lettura, ma non temete, a tutto c’è una spiegazione.

_Ore 9:00 - Sveglia_

  
  
Il trillo della sveglia le si schiantò addosso con la potenza di un bulldozer. _No, non adesso!_ Beth si ritrovò suo malgrado con gli occhi aperti, sveglia come un grillo, a fissare il soffitto della camera da letto. Le macerie del bellissimo sogno, dal quale fino a un attimo prima era stata _molto_ presa, le stavano ancora crollando intorno. Spense la sveglia con stizza e infilò la testa sotto il cuscino, cercando invano di ricomporre il sogno alla bell’e meglio, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Polverizzato.  
Scattò a sedere, sbuffando, ma la seccatura per essere stata interrotta sul più bello passò immediatamente in secondo piano, quando lo sguardo le si posò sul comodino. Qualcuno ci aveva lasciato sopra un vassoio. E sul vassoio quel qualcuno aveva eretto una torre di frittelle allo sciroppo d’acero, fragole e panna, accanto a un bicchiere di spremuta d’arancia fresca e a una margherita gialla. Poggiato al gambo della margherita, c’era anche un bigliettino.  
“A stasera... Raggio di Sole”, diceva soltanto.  
Beth scosse la testa, sorridendo tra sé e sé. Poco male se quella mattina non si era goduta il suo sogno, perché ciò che l’aspettava quella sera era la realtà. Una meravigliosa, fantastica, incredibile realtà.  
Doveva solo arrivare in fondo a un’intera giornata di lavoro.

 

_Ore 14:00 - Inizio del ~~la tortura~~ turno pomeridiano_

  
  
Il trillo della porta d’ingresso le diede il benvenuto al Dixon’s Diner, che come ogni giorno a quell’ora scoppiava di gente. Beth non poté fare a meno di sorridere, perché anche se il suo non era il più ambito e retribuito dei lavori, ormai si era molto affezionata a quell’ambiente dall’atmosfera rustica, impregnato dell’odore croccante della selvaggina arrostita, con le travi a vista sul soffitto, il parquet scricchiolante, le pareti in pietra e il lungo bancone ricavato da un grosso tronco di quercia. Più di ogni altra cosa, però, Beth si era affezionata alle persone. Una in particolare.  
«Buongiorno a tutti!».  
Una zazzera bionda parecchio familiare fece capolino da dietro lo schermo di un portatile.  
«Ehi, Raggio di Sole, sei particolarmente raggiante oggi!».  
«Sempre galante, Zach».  
«E tu sempre sfuggente», rispose lui. «Appena sei pronta, passa da qui. Che devo ancora ordinare».  
«Certo, dammi un minuto e sarò subito da te».  
Gli rivolse un enorme sorriso ma non si fermò a chiacchierare come faceva di solito, perché con la coda dell’occhio aveva notato che c’erano già delle ordinazioni da portare ai tavoli e lei doveva ancora posare la sua roba nell’armadietto. Meglio non far imbestialire il capo prima del tempo.  
Per raggiungere il bancone, passò accanto a quello che ormai era stato ribattezzato “Il tavolo degli sbirri”. Le iridi incredibilmente azzurre dello Sceriffo Grimes le sorrisero da sopra il bicchiere d’acqua leggermente gasata, _con una fetta di limone tagliata sottile, grazie tante_ , mentre quelle nerissime del suo vice, l’agente Walsh, _una birra scusa piccola e non guardarmi male, Grimes, che la pausa pranzo non rientra nelle ore di servizio_ , si strizzarono in un occhiolino ammiccante.  
« _Raggio Di Sole_ », la prese in giro Walsh sotto voce. «Non sapevo che la carne ti piacesse cotta a fuoco lento».  
«E invece, guarda un po’, è una delle sue specialità», rincarò lo Sceriffo Grimes.  
Per uno come l’agente Walsh, con quel naso storto da pugile e il grugno da brutto ceffo (brutto ceffo in modo di sexy, ovviamente), le carognate erano perfettamente in linea col personaggio. Era lo Sceriffo Grimes a cogliere sempre di sorpresa, perché a dispetto di quell’aria da amichevole ufficiale di quartiere sapeva essere proprio un gran bastardo quando voleva. Beth preferì glissare sulle loro battute e passare oltre. Tipi come loro non aspettavano altro che il fesso di turno desse loro corda. Per di più, sopra al bancone, nei paraggi del lavello, dove Daryl era intento ad asciugare dei bicchieri da birra, sembrava essersi condensata una grossa nuvolaccia carica di pioggia.  
«’giorno, capo».  
«’giorno un cazzo», brontolò lui. «Dieci minuti di ritardo».  
«Ti sei alzato dal lato sbagliato del letto, stamattina?».  
Lui la fulminò con un’occhiataccia che Beth ignorò platealmente. Anzi, si sentiva particolarmente intrepida quel giorno, così prima di volare verso il retro del locale, si affacciò alla finestrella che metteva in comunicazione la sala con la cucina.  
«Ehi, Glenn».  
Da una fitta coltre di olio fritto nebulizzato e vapore affiorò il volto gioviale del cuoco.  
«Ciao, cognata!».  
«Ci sono novità?».  
Alla parola “novità” il ragazzo distolse lo sguardo ad una velocità oltre modo sospetta.  
«No no, tutto nella norma».  
Beth aggrottò la fronte.  
«Glenn...».  
Lui fissava con insistenza le patatine che friggevano.  
«Te l’ho detto. Niente».  
«Glenn, lo sai, vero, che non sai tenere un segreto?». Il borbottare dell’olio bollente fu l’unica risposta che ottenne. « _Cognato_...».  
«Oh, per l’amor del cielo, va bene!». Glenn alzò le braccia al soffitto, esasperato. «Tua sorella è incinta, contenta? Ma, te lo chiedo per favore, _per favore_ , Beth, ti scongiuro, tu non sai niente. Maggie voleva farti una sorpresa più tardi».  
Beth sgranò gli occhi e strillò all’improvviso facendo saltare in aria mezzo locale. Gleen compreso.  
«Oh, mio Dio, congratulazioni!».  
«Abbassa la voce, porca miseria», la rimproverò lui. «Tu non sai niente, ricordi?»  
Prima che Beth potesse ribattere che _come diavolo faccio a stare zitta? Sto per diventare zia!_ , una sagoma scura calò su di loro come un avvoltoio su una carogna. Un’ombra scura dal muso moooolto lungo, i capelli tirati su da un elastico e una camicia nera abbottonata fino al collo, che reggeva i piatti con le ordinazioni di cui in teoria avrebbe dovuto occuparsi lei. _Ops!_  
«Non vi pago per fare salotto», grugnì il suddetto avvoltoio.  
Glenn si dileguò dietro ai fornelli in un battito di ciglia, Beth invece roteò gli occhi.  
«Capo, credo sia mia dovere informarti che purtroppo lo schiavismo è stato abolito anche in Georgia. Da un paio di secoli, circa».  
La battuta non scalfì nemmeno di striscio la faccia di granito di Daryl.  
«Fai poco la spiritosa e fila a posare la tua roba, prima che ti licenzi».  
Lei scattò sull’attenti.  
« _Zì, padrone!_ ».  
Nel retro del locale, nello stanzino che i dipendenti usavano a mo’ di spogliatoio, Beth trovò Carol: stava indossando la giacca sopra alla divisa da cameriera. «Non dovresti tirare troppo la corda con lui», la rimproverò. Solo per finta, però. Infatti se la stava ridendo sotto i baffi. «Prima o poi esploderà».  
«Per favore, Carol. Tu fai molto peggio!», rispose Beth.  
«Perché io me lo posso permettere».  
«Perché sei raccomandata, vorrai dire...».  
«Touché», concesse lei stringendosi nelle spalle. Poi indicò la sala con un cenno del capo. «Hai visto lì fuori? Pare che Zach abbia deciso di mettere radici, su quel tavolo».  
«Be’, comprensibile». Beth stava spingendo la borsa in fondo al suo armadietto. «La torta alle pesche del Dixon’s Diner è la più buona della contea».  
Le labbra di Carol si stesero in un sorriso malizioso.  
«Credo che al momento Zach sia interessato ad assaggiare un altro tipo di pesca. O, per quello che ne so, a chiedere un bis».  
Beth avvampò.  
«Ehi! Ci baci tua figlia, con quella bocca?».  
La donna non ebbe nemmeno la decenza di trattenere le risate.  
Tornate in sala, Beth si precipitò immediatamente al tavolo del povero Zach, che probabilmente data l’attesa si era ormai rassegnato a cibarsi dei tovaglioli di carta, Carol invece si attardò a salutare Daryl.  
«A domani, capo».  
«Porta questa a Sophia». Daryl l’aveva trattenuta per porgerle, neanche a farlo a posta, una generosa porzione della sua famosa torta alle pesche ben incartata nell’alluminio. «So che ne va matta».  
«Grazie, sei molto premuroso». Carol lo baciò sulla guancia, facendolo arrossire. «Ma dovresti offrirne un po’ anche a Zach». Alzò la voce per farsi sentire da tutti, in particolare da una certa cameriera del turno pomeridiano. «Sono sicura che anche lui ne va matto».  
Sotto gli sguardi confusi di Zach e Daryl, Beth fece la linguaccia a Carol. Se non l’avesse adorata, l’avrebbe ammazzata.  
«Perché Carol è convinta che mi piaccia la torta alle pesche?», chiese Zach genuinamente perplesso.  
«Lasciala perdere, ha un senso dell’umorismo tutto suo». Beth tirò fuori dalla tasca del grembiule il blocchetto delle ordinazioni e una penna. «Pronto per ordinare?».  
«Certo!».  
«E scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare».  
«Scherzi, Raggio di Sole? Ti assicuro che ne è valsa la pena». Zach fece scorrere velocemente gli occhi sul menù. «Allora, prendo una braciola di maiale alla griglia con salsa piccante, insalata di cavolo e carote, e pane di granturco dolce. Da bere una coca-cola. E per dolce... be’, mi sa che seguirò il consiglio di Carol. Lo sanno tutti che il cervello ha bisogno di zuccheri per lavorare a pieno regime».  
«Ottima scelta!». Dopo aver segnato tutto sul taccuino, Beth non riuscì a impedirsi di dare una sbirciata allo schermo del portatile. «Come procede la stesura del libro?».  
«Magnificamente! Questo diner mi ispira parecchio». Zach la guardò dritto negli occhi e sorrise. «O magari sono le persone che ci lavorano a ispirarmi... Chissà!».  
«Pensa se Daryl sapesse che lo consideri la sua musa ispiratrice...».  
Il trillo della porta che si apriva si unì alle loro risate, ma quasi immediatamente Zach si fece serio.  
«Ascolta, Beth. Stasera...».  
«EHI, RAGAZZINA!». Un Daryl furibondo stava indicando la fila di avventori impazienti che aspettavano di essere serviti. «Ci sono _altri_ clienti che meritano la tua attenzione, qui».  
Beth infossò la testa nelle spalle e sbuffò.  
«Scusami, Zach. Il dovere chiama».  
Lui annuì mogio mogio senza dire nulla.  
«Ricordami ancora perché non ti ho licenziata», sibilò Daryl a denti stretti, mentre lei passava l’ordinazione di Zach in cucina e prendeva posto di fronte al bancone.  
«Perché piaccio alla gente», rispose lei con un sorriso che le andava da un orecchio all’altro. «Ciao, Michonne. Dimmi tutto!».  
«Un caffè. Nero come la notte e dolce come il peccato. Da portare via».  
«Agli ordini!».  
«Beth, portalo anche a noi un po’ di caffè». Dal tavolo degli sbirri, il Vicesceriffo Walsh aveva alzato il braccio per attirare l’attenzione. «Ehi, avvocato! Quale altro pezzo di merda che Grimes ed io ci siamo fatti il culo per chiudere al fresco hai intenzione di far rilasciare oggi?».  
«Non saprei, Vicesceriffo», rispose Michonne serafica. «Dipende da te. Hai picchiato a sangue qualche spacciatore di recente? Qualche abuso di potere da dichiarare? O hai fatto uso di violenza gratuita e ingiustificata negli ultimi giorni? Sai che la maggior parte dei clienti li devo a te? Comincio a pensare che dovrei cederti una percentuale su ogni parcella che incasso».  
Lo Sceriffo Grimes tossì rumorosamente per non scoppiare a ridere.  
«Molto spiritosa. Sai come ti chiamano al dipartimento, avvocato?». Walsh si era parecchio inviperito, era evidente. «“La Samurai”. Perché grazie a te la peggiore feccia in circolazione riesce sempre a tagliare la corda».  
Michonne non batté ciglio di fronte alla provocazione. Prese il bicchiere di cartone da portare via che Beth le stava porgendo, pagò il conto a Daryl e poi, con le movenze di una pantera, un’affascinantissima pantera nera in un elegante tailleur giacca e pantalone rosso, si avvicinò al tavolo degli sbirri. Gli occhi neri di Walsh le scagliavano contro saette di odio, quelli azzurri di Grimes invece più che altro la contemplavano in adorazione.  
«Che buffo. Anche tu ti sei guadagnato un soprannome, dalle parti del tribunale», disse Michonne. Con un sorriso da gatta che prometteva molti graffi. «Ti chiamano “Il Punitore”. Per le tue manie da vigilante. Adesso, con permesso, torno a lavoro. Al contrario di voi, non vengo pagata con i soldi dei contribuenti per ingozzarmi di ciambelle. Buona giornata».  
« _Buona giornata_ », le fece il verso Walsh.  
«Buona giornata, Michonne», si affrettò a salutarla Grimes, alzandosi addirittura in piedi mentre la donna andava via. «Ci vediamo in giro!».  
Beth arrivò con la caraffa del caffè proprio in quel momento.  
«A quanto pare non sono l’unica a cui la carne piace cotta a fuoco lento. Lei che ne dice, Sceriffo Grimes?».  
Colpito e affondato. Il diretto interessato, infatti, era impallidito all’istante. Tornò goffamente seduto con la faccia di chi pareva aver deciso che _rimanere in silenzio onde evitare che le sue dichiarazioni fossero usate contro di lui in tribunale_ era la miglior strategia difensiva a sua disposizione. Dal canto suo Beth gli riempì la tazza senza infierire ulteriormente. Grimes aveva appena imparato che non era il solo a nascondere dietro a una faccia da bravo ragazzo un indole da bastardo, e tanto le bastava.

 

_Ore 16:30 - Calma piatta... più o meno_

  
  
Il trillo del campanello. La porta si spalancò di botto e andò a sbattere contro lo schienale di una sedia. La vetrata tremò, pericolosamente prossima a frantumarsi in mille pezzi. Sulla soglia del diner apparve una sagoma imponente, che si stagliava contro il muro di pioggia alle sue spalle, con un ombrello aperto sopra la testa e un lungo impermeabile scuro addosso.  
«DOV’È IL MIO BELLISSIMO FRATELLINO?!».  
Daryl emise un gemito di sofferenza.  
«Merle, porca puttana! Chi sei, Mary Poppins? Metti via quel fottuto ombrello, stai sgocciolando ovunque!».  
«Ehi, non parlare male di Mary Poppins, è un personaggio fighissimo!». Merle chiuse l’ombrello ed entrò nel locale a passo baldanzoso, guardandosi intorno. «Hanno accoppato qualcuno, per caso? Cos’è ‘sto mortorio?».  
Nell pomeriggio, al diner, soprattutto nella stagione degli acquazzoni improvvisi, si faceva viva poca gente: qualche coppietta che si fermava a prendere un frappè o un gelato, nelle ultime settimane Zach che ormai ci mancava poco che si trasferisse lì in pianta stabile, qualche camionista di passaggio e una volta ogni morte di papa anche Merle, il quale sapeva benissimo che quello era il periodo “morto” del diner, eppure si divertiva un mondo a, primo, irrompere nel locale facendo il maggior baccano possibile e, secondo, lamentarsi di quanto fosse noioso il posto. Tuttavia quello era il momento che Beth preferiva del turno pomeridiano, perché poteva permettersi di fermarsi a riprendere fiato senza incorrere nelle ire del suo capo.  
«Non posso credere che Glenn te l’abbia detto!», stava dicendo Maggie, seduta su uno degli sgabelli davanti al bancone, mentre poco più in là Merle e Daryl battibeccavano furiosamente come al loro solito. «GLENN! Mi ero raccomandata cento volte, volevo farle una sorpresa».  
L’accusato con i capelli schiacciati dalla retina era affacciato alla finestrella della cucina come se fosse il banco degli imputati e aveva assunto la migliore posa da cane bastonato del suo repertorio, sperando così di ottenere la piena assoluzione dal giudice e dalla giuria tutta.  
«Ci ho provato, te lo giuro. Ma sai com’è insistente Beth, quando ci si mette...».  
«No, so come sei _tu_. Non ci si può proprio fidare di te, sei un colabrodo».  
«Maggie, dai, non te la prendere», intervenne Beth, mossa dal senso di colpa per aver messo nei guai suo cognato. «In fondo ciò che conta è il cosa, non il come, o no?».  
«Suppongo di sì».  
Per l’ennesima volta, da quando circa mezz’ora prima Maggie era arrivata sganciando la bomba, le due sorelle si lanciarono l’una nelle braccia dell’altra e si stritolarono a vicenda in un abbraccio spaccaossa, ridendo o piangendo o un misto delle due cose. Dato che sembrava essere stato temporaneamente graziato, Glenn decise di cogliere l’occasione al volo e di sparire nuovamente in cucina, dove con la scusa di lavorare sarebbe stato in salvo almeno fino al momento di fare ritorno a casa.  
«Non posso credere che sto per diventare zia», disse Beth tra un singhiozzo di commozione e l’altro.  
«Ed io non posso credere di stare per diventare mamma. Pensare che fino a pochi anni fa sognavo di diventare una ladra di manufatti antichi».  
Nel frattempo, se da un lato del locale due sorelle festeggiavano per una lieta notizia, dall’altro due fratelli litigavano.  
«Te lo chiedo solo un’altra volta. Che ti serve?», chiese Daryl.  
«Perché pensi che ci sia per forza qualcosa sotto?». Merle si tolse l’impermeabile, lo appese all’attaccapanni vicino all’ingresso e si fece cadere a gambe larghe sulla prima sedia che gli capitò a tiro. «Non posso venire a trovare mio fratello solo per il piacere di fargli una visita?».  
Daryl stava passando il mocio sul pavimento per asciugare le orme fangose che Merle si era lasciato dietro.  
«Perché ogni volta che dici di venire solo per una visita finisce in cagnara, ecco perché. La rissa al pub irlandese. Te la ricordi? Io sì. Quei maledetti bestioni russi me li sogno ancora la notte».  
Merle scoppiò in una risata rauca di fumo e poggiò i piedi sulla sedia che aveva di fronte.  
«Che cazzo. È stato quasi vent’anni fa. Quanto avevi? Vent’anni? Te la sei proprio legata al dito, eh, Darlina?».  
«Me la sono legata al dito sì, cazzo. Ho rischiato la pelle!».  
«Però ce l’hai ancora la pelle, mi pare».  
Daryl gli sfilò bruscamente la sedia da sotto i piedi ( _Ehi, che modi sono questi!_ ).  
«Non certo per merito tuo, coglione».  
«Andiamo, Daryl». Merle si tirò a sedere più composto e tamburellò le mani sul tavolo, come se stesse suonando la batteria. «Un po’ meno rancore e un po’ più di birra per queste povere vecchie ossa assetate. Perché non dici a quel grazioso esserino che paghi profumatamente per fare la cameriera di alzare il suo bel culetto e di venire a...» mimò le virgolette «... _occuparsi_ del buon vecchio Merle? O la tieni con te solo per bellezza?».  
Sentendosi presa in causa, Beth fece per saltare giù dallo sgabello per provvedere alla richiesta di birra (per la cronaca, anche Maggie stava per alzarsi dallo sgabello e non con intenti pacifici nei confronti di Merle; anche Zach, gli altri sparuti avventori e gli addetti alla cucina non era rimasti indifferenti al teatrino messo in piedi dai Dixon, ma sembravano meno inclini a intervenire), ma un Daryl imbufalito la fermò prima che le punte delle sue scarpe toccassero terra.  
«Rimani seduta», abbaiò. «Dello stronzo mi occupo io. E voi che avete da guardare?».  
I clienti tornarono alle loro consumazioni come se nulla fosse successo e gli addetti della cucina si rintanarono in cucina.  
«Ma qui è sempre così?», chiese Maggie, che sembrava ancora indecisa se difendere o meno l’onore della sorella.  
«Solo quando c’è Merle». Beth sospirò e tornò seduta. «Non ti preoccupare. Gli piace fare casino, ma è innocuo».  
«Se lo dici tu...».  
«Sì, tranquilla. Torniamo a noi. Hai già detto a mamma e papà della gravidanza? E a Shawn?».  
Maggie scosse la testa.  
«Conto di farlo domenica a pranzo. A proposito, ci sarai, vero?».  
Beth aggrottò la fronte.  
«Certo, perché non dovrei esserci? Sabato ho il barbecue a casa di Carol, ma domenica sono libera».  
«Non saprei». Maggie diede un sorso alla sua bibita rigorosamente analcolica e si strinse nelle spalle. «Pare che tu sia molto...», abbassò il tono della voce, «... _impegnata_ , in questo periodo».  
Nel pronunciare la parola “impegnata” i suoi occhi si erano posati su tavolo di Zach, che fortunatamente si era allontanato per andare in bagno, e così Beth capì immediatamente dove la sorella voleva andare a parare.  
«Fammi indovinare. Carol?».  
Maggie annuì.  
«E Tara. E Noah. E Lona. Perfino papà e Shawn. Tutti, praticamente. Il paese è piccolo. La gente chiacchiera».  
«Non c’è proprio niente su cui chiacchierare. Te lo assicuro».  
«Oh, suvvia!».  
Beth incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«Non stavamo parlando della tua gravidanza?».  
«Abbiamo nove mesi per parlare della gravidanza. _Adesso_ voglio parlare di quel grazioso biondino laggiù che ti muore dietro». Se possibile, Maggie abbassò ulteriormente la voce. «Ci sei uscita o no?».  
Beth sbuffò.  
«Non sono affari tuoi».  
«Ma con qualcuno stai uscendo, giusto?».  
«Non sono affari tuoi».  
Maggie sorrise in modo pericoloso, attorcigliandosi una ciocca del suo corto caschetto mosso intorno all’indice. E infatti si risolve a Daryl, che adesso era proprio di fronte a loro, dall’altra parte del bancone, a spillare birra per Merle.  
«Tu che idea ti sei fatto di questa storia?».  
«Maggie, per favore!», protestò Beth.  
«Sai che mi frega», fu la risposta secca di Daryl.  
Maggie fece schioccare la lingua, incredula.  
«Quel tipo ti occupa un tavolo da settimane, corteggia la tua cameriera, la distrae dal lavoro, e tu non batti ciglio?».  
Daryl non aveva scollato un attimo lo sguardo dal bicchiere di birra che stava riempiendo.  
«Finché consuma e paga, sul quel tavolo ci può anche costruire un monumento in onore della mia cameriera».  
Beth imprecò a mezza bocca, Maggie si imbronciò.  
«Possibile sia l’unica curiosa come una ladra qui?».  
«A dire il vero no, tesoro».  
«Fatti i cazzi tuoi, tu», disse Daryl.  
Merle era comparso alle spalle delle due Greene e aveva acciuffato il boccale di birra appena riempito. Gli occhi di Maggie guizzarono per la curiosità.  
«E tu che c’entri, scusa?».  
Merle mandò giù metà della sua birra ghiacciata ed esclamò pure un “Aaaah!” prima di rispondere.  
«C’entro perché c’è in ballo un giro di scommesse, su ‘sta storia».  
A Beth cascò a terra la mascella.  
« _CHE COSA?_ ».  
«Lo sapevo!». Daryl sbatté il pugno sul bancone. «Lo sapevo, cazzo, che non eri qui solo per farmi visita!».  
«Al momento sono tutti orientati sul “Ci danno dentro, ma lo tengono nascosto”». Merle agguantò la ciotola dei salatini e se ne ficcò un pugno intero in bocca. «Io _f_ erò _f_ un _f_ o in al _f_ o». Ruminò ancora per qualche istante e poi ingoiò il boccone. «Secondo me si sposano entro l’anno».  
Daryl scosse la testa.  
«Che razza di stronzate».  
«Voglio partecipare anche io!».  
«Maggie!», strillò Beth.  
«Scommetto che si sposano prima che io partorisco».  
Maggie aveva già cacciato fuori dalla borsetta il portafoglio. Beth non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi e alle sue orecchie.  
«Vi rendete conto che state scommettendo sulla mia vita privata?».  
Sua sorella non pareva sentirsi minimamene in colpa, però. Infatti era passata immediatamente a contare le banconote.  
«Così impari a tenere nascosti i tuoi intrallazzi amorosi».  
«Maggie, non dovresti assecondarlo», disse Daryl.  
«Perché no, fratellino?». Merle aveva messo su un’espressione ferita. Che era poco credibile, dato che aveva appena intascato la puntata di Maggie per la scommessa. «Perché non mi sostieni mai? Io lo faccio sempre con te».  
«Ah, sì?». Daryl stava passando uno strofinaccio sul bancone. «Sentiamo. Quand’è che mi avresti sostenuto, ah?».  
«Hai proprio una bella faccia tosta a chiedermelo!», disse Merle. «Quando hanno deciso di costruire una statale davanti alla catapecchia del vecchio e a te è venuta la brillante idea di trasformarla in un diner, chi è che ti ha ceduto la sua parte della catapecchia senza fare storie?». Portò la mano all’orecchio, come a voler aguzzare l’udito. «Allora? Chi è che è stato? Voglio sentirtelo dire».  
«Te l’ho pagata profumatamente, la tua parte, stronzo».  
«Sticazzi. La volevi pure gratis, per caso?».  
All’improvviso Daryl scagliò lo strofinaccio nel lavello, lasciando interdetti sia Merle che Maggie e Beth.  
«E va bene!».  
«Va bene, cosa?»  
«Ti accontento. Ti sostengo. Non è quello che vuoi? Partecipo anche io a quella stupida scommessa».  
Beth fece una faccia orripilata.  
«Capo, no! Non anche tu, ti prego!».  
Merle al contrario applaudì.  
«Finalmente, fratellino! Finalmente ti sei deciso a toglierti quel bastone dal culo! Coraggio, sgancia la grana e dimmi su cosa scommetti».  
Daryl lo fissò in silenzio per qualche istante, poi annuì.  
«Tu dici che si sposano entro l’anno». Indicò Merle. «Lei entro nove mesi». E indicò Maggie. Alla fine indicò se stesso. «Io dico che ‘sta faccenda si conclude al massimo entro la settimana».  
«Cioè, fammi capire». Maggie era pallida come un cencio, adesso. I suoi occhi promettevano tempesta. «Tu stai dicendo che. Secondo te. Mia sorella. Finirà per sposarsi. Con Zach. Entro la settimana?».  
Un’altra lunga pausa. Daryl aveva ripreso a passare lo strofinaccio sul bancone, riponendo in tale attività tutta la concentrazione possibile.  
«Ho detto quello che ho detto», sentenziò alla fine.  
Maggie guardò di traverso Beth (come a dire “Cosa sa lui che io non so?”), la quale inghiottì un groppo si saliva (“Non starlo a sentire, è tutto matto”, cercava di comunicarle col pensiero). Merle invece fischiò in segno di ammirazione.  
«Tu sì che hai le palle, fratellino!».

 

_Ore 20:00 - Cena, che si spera non vada di traverso_

  
  
Il trillo della porta d’ingresso interruppe Zach nel bel mezzo della sua ordinazione per la cena. Attraverso la vetrata del diner, Beth si accorse che sul ciglio della strada erano stati parcheggiati un minibus e un’Impala del ’67. A quanto pareva quella doveva essere la giornata delle entrate in scena plateali, perché questa volta a varcare la soglia del locale era stato niente poco di meno che il Coach Negan. Avanzava a passo sicuro, lanciava sorrisi di sfida agli uomini, faceva l’occhiolino alle donne e mulinava la mazza ( _da baseball_ , Beth si sentì in dovere di specificare a se stessa, perché quando si trattava di Negan tutto acquistava un doppio, triplo, a volte anche quadruplo senso) come se fosse il proprietario non solo del diner ma dell’intero paese. Alle sue spalle, nove ragazzini (più le dovute riserve) del liceo lo seguivano in fila indiana, sembravano dei pulcini che andavano dietro a mamma chioccia. Negan si fermò di fronte a Beth, a gambe ben divaricate, chiodo di pelle nera addosso, fazzoletto rosso al collo, mazza ( _da baseball_ ) posata sulla spalla, anfibi borchiati ai piedi e un sorriso che avrebbe messo in ginocchio anche la Regina delle Nevi.  
«Bene, bene, bene. Guarda chi c’è? La Signorina Cresci Bene Che Poi Torno Greene. Ti sei fatta propri uno schianto! Certo che ne è passato di tempo da quando ci davi dentro in palestra con me, eh, tesoro? Ci siamo divertiti un sacco. Quanto saranno? Quattro anni?».  
«In realtà soltanto due», rispose Beth.  
«Due? Mamma mia, sembra una vita fa». Negan si girò verso Zach, che aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, e il suo sorriso si fece tutto denti, come quello di uno squalo. «Ho avuto sotto anche sua sorella. Wow, Maggie Greene, quella sì che era una bomba! Da ammazzarsi di seghe da mattina a sera». Poi scoppiò a ridere come un matto buttando la testa all’indietro e assestò una poderosa pacca sulla spalla di Zach, che rimase a fissarlo frastornato. «Ero il loro insegnante di ginnastica, che cosa avevi capito? Porca di una fottuta vacca, amico, che mente perversa che hai, dovresti proprio vergognarti».  
Zach pareva a corto di parole.  
«No, io... io...».  
«Sì, sì, certo. Bella chiacchierata». Negan gli porse la mazza ( _da baseball_ ), che Zach impugnò meccanicamente sbattendo stupidamente le palpebre. «Reggimi un attimo questa, okay? Trattamela bene, mi raccomando, e non menarmela, intesi?». Poi passò un braccio intorno alle spalle di Beth e sempre rivolto al ragazzo aggiunse: «Tu permetti, vero? Te la rubo solo per un secondo».  
«Professore, Zach stava ordinando...», cercò di protestare Beth, mentre lui la conduceva un po’ in disparte. «Mi lasci finire con lui, non ci vorrà molto».  
«Oh, lo so, dolcezza, i tipi come lui finiscono _sempre_ in fretta. Dammi retta, un minuto in più o in meno non fa molta differenza». Scosse la testa. «Cazzo, tesoro, quando me l’hanno detto, non riuscivo a crederci. Davvero esci con quello smidollato?».  
Beth sospirò.  
«Professore, non credo siano affari suoi».  
«Oh, Cristo, divento tutto un fremito quando mi chiami “professore”. Guarda, guarda cosa mi fai!». Le mostrò il dorso della mano. «Ho la pelle d’oca».  
«Negan».  
Una voce roca indusse entrambi a voltarsi.  
«Daryl, vecchio mio!». Negan lasciò andare Beth e abbracciò di slancio il proprietario del diner, che invece rimase rigido come un tronco di legno tra le sue braccia. «Stavo giusto dicendo a questo zuccherino di cameriera che ho bisogno di un paio di tavoli. Forse un po’ più di un paio. Come puoi ben vedere...» additò il gruppetto di adolescenti in mezzo al locale «...sono qui con la mia squadra di baseball per festeggiare la vittoria del campionato studentesco. Questo piccolo grande giovane uomo...» e scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli di un parecchio a disagio Carl Grimes «...è un fottuto serial killer con la mazza» ( _da baseball_ , aggiunse per lui Beth) «tra le mani».  
Daryl, come suo solito, rimase impassibile di fronte a quell’esagerata ostentazione di entusiasmo. Si limitò a rivolgere un cenno del capo a Beth.  
«Ci penso io a lui, tu occupati degli altri».  
Negan, vai a capire perché, lo trovò molto divertente e infatti rise sguaiatamente. «Sentito, dolcezza? Ci pensa lui a me». Diede un buffetto affettuoso alla guancia di Beth. «Non mi diventare gelosa, però, eh? Lo sai che sei tu la mia preferita».  
Quando tornò da lui, Zach stava ancora reggendo la mazza ( _da baseball, per l’amor del cielo!_ ).  
«Allora». Taccuino alla mano, Beth prese un profondo respiro. «Dove eravamo rimasti?».  
«Ah. Uhm». Zach poggiò la mazza ( _Okay, adesso basta_ ) sul tavolo. «Al dolce. Eravamo arrivati al dolce. Penso che prenderò una coppetta di gelato al cioccolato. Con panna».  
Beth mise un grosso punto fermo dopo la parola “panna”.  
«Perfetto, ce l’abbiamo fatta».  
«Pare di sì, Raggio di Sole». Il viso di Zach stava lentamente riacquistando colore. «Tipo strano quel Negan, eh?».  
Beth lanciò un’occhiata all’oggetto della loro conversazione, che stava spiegando minuziosamente come e dove disporre i tavoli a un Daryl sempre più scuro in volto.  
«Di’ pure inquietante. Vorrei sapere di chi è stata l’idea geniale di assumerlo come insegnante di un liceo».  
«Però ha ragione».  
Beth aggrottò la fronte.  
«Riguardo a cosa?».  
Zach accennò un timido sorriso.  
«Sei uno schianto».  
«Oh». Le guance di Beth andarono a fuoco. «Ehm, io... grazie».  
«Stavo pensando che stasera...».  
«Beth! Ehi, Beth!».  
Noah, dal tavolo adiacente alla vetrata, la stava chiamando sbracciandosi come un forsennato. Beth rivolse a Zach un’espressione rammaricata.  
«Scusami. Il...».  
«...dovere chiama? Certo, va’ pure». Zach si lasciò andare allo schienale della sedia e accavallò le gambe, nel tentativo di darsi un tono. «Tanto io non vado da nessuna parte».  
Consegnata l’ordinazione in cucina, Beth dribblò con agilità il tavolo al quale erano seduti Abraham e Rosita (intenti a mangiarsi letteralmente e reciprocamente con gli occhi) e si precipitò da Noah, che quella sera era in compagnia della combriccola al completo. C’era Holly, infatti, che gli accarezzava i capelli con sguardo amorevole, c’erano Tara e Denise, che avevano ingaggiato una battaglia a colpi di noccioline, e c’erano anche Lona e Aiden, che ancora non si era capito (probabilmente non lo sapevano nemmeno loro) se stessero insieme o se fossero solo trombamici. In quel preciso istante, a giudicare da come Lona fissava Negan fare baldoria con i suoi allievi, Beth tendeva a propendere per la seconda ipotesi.  
«Cristo», disse Lona sovrappensiero. «Me lo farei anche sui chiodi».  
_Ecco, appunto._  
«Ehi!». Aiden si imbronciò. «Nel caso lo avessi dimenticato, sono ancora qua».  
«Oh, che c’entra, scusa!». Lona rise e gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra. «Tu sei la mia solida realtà, Negan invece è il mio sogno proibito».  
«Questo dovrebbe rassicurarmi?».  
Denise inarcò il sopracciglio.  
«Non è un po’ troppo in là con gli anni per essere il tuo sogno proibito?».  
«Esatto», disse Beth. «Potrebbe essere tuo padre».  
«Non capite? È proprio questo il punto». Lona era seria come la morte. «Stuzzica la mia fantasia del daddy kink».  
Noah e Tara storsero contemporaneamente la bocca in una smorfia.  
« _Bleah_ , che schifo».  
Aiden sollevò il bicchiere di birra a mo’ di brindisi.  
«Ecco, concordo. _Bleah_ ».  
«Non saprei». Holly aveva assunto un’aria pensierosa e sotto l’espressione sempre più scioccata di Noah aggiunse: « _Bleah_ non è la prima parola che mi viene in mente quando penso a Negan».  
Lona alzò la mano e Holly le diede il cinque.  
«Vai così, sorella!».  
«E sapete chi altri non mi fa affatto pensare a _bleah_ quando lo vedo?», continuò Holly, che ormai era partita in quarta.  
La risposta di Lona fu automatica.  
«Daryl».  
«Esatto!».  
Noah si tappò le orecchie.  
«Ohmiodio, basta!».  
Aiden annuì.  
«Sì, per favore, avrò gli incubi per mesi».  
«Cosa? Avete voglia di scherzare?». Sembrava quasi che Lona avesse preso la faccenda sul personale. «Sentite, passi Negan, che è più... in là con gli anni, per usare le parole di Denise. Ma Daryl... Oh, Daryl. Daryl è...».  
«Sì, okay. Frena, però», si intromise Tara. «Non è che devi per forza renderci partecipi delle tue fantasie sessuali. Altrimenti io comincio a parlarvi di quanto mi attizza Rosita».  
Denise puntellò i pugni sui fianchi.  
«E da quanto ti attizza Rosita, scusa?».  
«Ehm, io...».  
Tara aveva cominciato a sudare freddo, ma venne salvata in curva da Lona, che stava ancora sciorinando a briglia sciolta la sua opinione riguardo a Daryl.  
«Dio, quando si mette le camice senza maniche... E quel gilet di pelle! Come faccia un gilet di pelle a rendere una persona così sexy non lo so, fatto sta che lo fa. Per non parlare di quando _cavalca_ la sua moto. È... è... Beth, dai, diglielo tu com’è!».  
Beth sussultò, presa alla sprovvista.  
«Cosa? Perché tiri in ballo me, scusa?».  
«Come perché?». Holly fece una faccia strana, come a dire “Non è ovvio?”. «Perché ci lavori fianco a fianco, no?».  
«Esatto», convenne Lona. «Non vorrai farmi credere che non hai mai, mai e poi mai, nemmeno una volta nella vita, fantasticato di fare sesso selvaggio con Daryl qui nel diner, di farti sbattere ripetutamente e senza pietà su quel bel bancone di quercia».  
«Con quelle mani... spesse», rincarò Holly.  
Lona sorrise languida.  
«E quelle braccia dai bicipiti guizzanti che...».  
«Raaaagaaaazzeee». Beth, rossa in volto, mimò il gesto del time out. Noah, Aiden, Tara e Denise la ringraziarono silenziosamente. «Non so se lo avete notato, ma io starei lavorando qui. Avevate bisogno di qualcosa o mi avete chiamato solo per condividere le vostre fantasie perverse su Negan e-e... Daryl?».  
«Volevamo sapere cosa fai, quando stacchi qui». Il viso di Noah era ancora storto in una smorfia schifata. «Pensavamo di andare al cinema stasera».  
Beth scosse la testa.  
«Mi spiace, ragazzi. Non posso».  
Tara si sporse in avanti, lanciandosi occhiate guardinghe alle spalle con fare cospiratorio.  
«Sei impegnata con... Zach?».  
Beth sbuffò.  
«Oddio, ma cos’è? Un’epidemia? Domani ho il turno di mattina, devo alzarmi presto».  
«Che palle», fu il commento laconico di Aiden e Denise.  
«Già. Proprio così. Che palle. Se avete delle lamentele, rivolgetele al mio capo». Beth indicò con un cenno del mento Daryl, che stava servendo il tavolo di Negan. «Mi è parso di capire che ce l’abbiate ben presente, no?».  
Lona mise il muso.  
«Guastafeste».  
«Come?» Beth le sorrise serafica. «Non lo trovavi sexy fino a un attimo fa?».  
Lei le fece la linguaccia, ma un secondo dopo era scoppiata a ridere insieme a tutti gli altri.

 

_Ore 22:00 - La chiusura, finalmente_

  
  
Il trillo della porta che si chiudeva annunciò che il penultimo cliente della serata era appena andato via. L’ultimo, neanche a dirlo, era Zach, che temporeggiava tergiversando e cincischiando con le sue cose. Perfino Glenn e gli addetti alla cucina erano ormai sulla strada di casa, ma lui no, era ancora lì. Aveva già pagato il conto e stava chiaramente guadagnando tempo facendo finta di sistemare il portatile e il resto della sua roba nella borsa a tracolla. Così, mentre Daryl capovolgeva le sedie sui tavoli, Beth decise di prendere il toro per le corna.  
«Ehi, Zach».  
Trovandosela di fronte, il viso del ragazzo si illuminò immediatamente.  
«Ehi, Raggio di Sole!».  
«Ehm... tutto a posto?».  
«Sì, certo. Ecco, ho fatto». Tu guarda il caso, era riuscito a chiudere la cerniera della borsa a tracolla solo in quel momento. «Scusa se mi sono attardato, non credevo di essermi portato dietro tante cianfrusaglie».  
«Figurati, nessun problema».  
«E poi volevo...». Zach lanciò un’occhiata nervosa a Daryl, che apparentemente non se li stava calcolando di striscio, preso com’era dal riordinamento delle stoviglie pulite. «Volevo... è tutto il giorno che ci tento, ma per un motivo e per un altro sono stato sempre interrotto». Stava stritolando la cinghia della borsa. «Insomma, ti volevo chiedere se volevi uscire a bere qualcosa con me. Capisco che stasera è tardi ormai, e domani hai il turno di mattina, ma magari... domani sera?».  
Beth prese a torturarsi le mani.  
«Zach... sono lusingata, dico sul serio, ma sono impegnata».  
Lui fece spallucce.  
«Be’, allora dimmi tu quando sei libera».  
«No, intendevo che...». Si morse il labbro inferiore. «Mi vedo con qualcuno. Se ho frainteso ed eri interessato solo a un’amicizia, va bene, ma...».  
«No, non hai frainteso», la interruppe lui.  
«Oh. Allora... allora mi spiace. Davvero». Beth si sentiva una merda secca. Zach ci era rimasto malissimo, era evidente. La luce nei suoi occhi si era spenta e non pareva più capace di guardarla in faccia. «È che non lo sa ancora nessuno. Stiamo aspettando di vedere come va. Avrei dovuto fartelo capire in qualche modo, ma non sapevo come... senza sembrare indelicata o arrogante».  
Lui scosse la testa.  
«No, è colpa mia. Avrei dovuto farmi avanti prima. Almeno mi sarei risparmiato la figura dello stalker».  
«Non hai fatto affatto la figura dello stalker!», si affrettò a rassicurarlo lei. «Sei stato... galante. Dicevo sul serio oggi. Sei molto galante. E se non fossi stata già impegnata, avrei accettato il tuo invito».  
Zach si lasciò andare a una risata imbarazzata. Si caricò la tracolla sulla spalla.  
«Non mi fa sentire meglio, purtroppo».  
Beth si sfregò le braccia come se sentisse freddo.  
«Accidenti. Scusa. Scusami tanto».  
«Non ti preoccupare». Un altro sorriso debole, debolissimo. Appena accennato. «Mi passerà. Ora è meglio che vada, però. Buona serata».  
«Okay, ciao».  
Zach alzò la mano in segno di saluto.  
«Ciao, Daryl».  
L’uomo rispose con un cenno del capo, poi il campanello della porta trillò per l’ultima volta quella sera. Beth attese di vedere la schiena curva di Zach sparire in fondo alla strada, attraverso la vetrata del diner, dopodiché prese un respiro profondo e chiuse le veneziane. Da un lato si sentiva ancora uno schifo per lui, era vero, ma dall’altro era sollevata di essersi tolta quel peso, aveva l’impressione di essere dimagrita di un paio di chili.  
«Questo semplifica le cose», disse una voce ruvida alle sue spalle.  
Daryl era poggiato di schiena al bancone e si stava asciugando le mani con uno strofinaccio.  
«In che senso, capo?», gli chiese lei.  
«La scommessa di Merle». Si liberò del panno. «Ho vinto».  
«Non capisco. Avevi scommesso che mi sarei sposata con Zach entro la settimana».  
Daryl fece di no con la testa. Adesso giocherellava con una sigaretta, facendosela passare da un dito all’altro, ma avrebbe aspettato di essere fuori dal diner prima di accenderla. Faceva così ogni giorno. Era categoricamente vietato fumare dentro al Dixon’s Diner e la regola valeva anche per il proprietario.  
«Mai parlato di matrimonio, io. Solo di una faccenda che si concludeva».  
Si guardarono per qualche istante, in silenzio. Daryl aveva sbottonato i primi tre bottoni della camicia e arrotolato le maniche fino ai gomiti. Aveva anche sciolto i capelli, che gli ricadevano spettinati e ribelli davanti agli occhi: Beth gli andò incontro, fino ad averlo ad un passo di distanza, e glieli pettinò all’indietro con le dita. Dopo un paio di carezze, la mano scivolò sulla guancia, lungo il collo e si fermò sulla spalla.  
«Toglimi una curiosità, allora», disse Beth. «Se Zach non si fosse fatto avanti, questa sera, ed io non gli avessi risposto di no, cosa avresti fatto per vincere la scommessa di Merle?».  
«Ti avrei portata con me al barbecue di Carol ed Ezekiel».  
Beth, che stava giochicchiando con il quarto bottone della camicia di Daryl, si bloccò e corrugò la fronte.  
«Guarda che sono stata invitata anche...». Un angolo della bocca di Daryl si era arricciato all’insù e finalmente nella mente di Beth si accese la lampadina. « _Oh!_ ». Nel tentativo di rimanere calma, tornò a concentrarsi sui bottoni. Via il quarto e via anche il quinto. Tra la stoffa nera cominciava a intravedersi il nome che Daryl si era fatto tatuare sul petto. «Quindi... non hai più paura dei pettegolezzi della gente?».  
Lui le cinse la vita col braccio. Adesso erano praticamente incollati. Le loro bocche a un soffio l’una dall’altra.  
«Preferisco i pettegolezzi della gente, ai mocciosi che si piazzano nel mio locale per provarci con te».  
Beth non riuscì a trattene un sorriso gongolante.  
«Sei sicuro? Cominciavo a prenderci gusto con la messa in scena del capo che tratta male la sua dipendente».  
«Chi ha detto che smetterò di trattarti male... _Raggio di Sole_?».  
Tentò di chinarsi su di lei per baciarla, ma Beth lo tenne a distanza poggiando i palmi sul suo petto.  
«Perché mi chiami così? Lo hai scritto anche nel bigliettino, stamattina».  
Daryl inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Quando lo faceva Zach sembrava piacerti».  
Lei lo contraddisse scuotendo la testa.  
«No, capo. Affatto».  
«Sicura?».  
Per fargli capire che sì, ne era sicura, sicurissima, lo baciò. E per un po’ non prestò attenzione ad altro che non fossero le sue mani grandi sulla schiena, che scendevano sempre più giù, o alla sua barba, che le faceva il solletico sul mento, o ai brividi al basso ventre, che le facevano girare la testa e tremare le ginocchia.  
«Perciò...», disse lei, quando si separarono per riprendere fiato. «Mi porterai lo stesso al barbecue di Carol ed Ezekiel, sabato? Anche se non è più necessario per la scommessa?».  
Lui annuì.  
«Bene». Controllare il tono della voce per Beth era difficile, dato che il cuore era sul punto di esploderle per la felicità. «Allora credo sia il caso di festeggiare».  
Chissà come le mani di Daryl erano già finite sotto la gonna della divisa.  
«Qualche idea in mente?».  
«Sì, me l’ha data Lona». Beth gli fece l’occhiolino. «E prevede l’uso del bancone».

 

_Fine  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Oppure no?  
A voi la scelta.  
Vi piacciono le AU? Allora fermatevi qui.  
Altrimenti, proseguite._

__

__

 

__

_Ore 5:00 - Sveglia_

  
  
Il trillo della sveglia le si schiantò addosso con la potenza di un bulldozer.  
«No, non adesso!». Con gli occhi ancora chiusi, Beth cercò a tentoni l’oggetto infernale causa di tutti i mali, finché non lo trovò e non riuscì a metterlo a tacere una volta per tutte. «Stavo facendo un sogno così bello!».  
Si sentì stringere da due braccia robuste.  
«Che sogno?», brontolò Daryl con la voce impastata dal sonno.  
«Tu eri proprietario di un diner ed io lavoravo per te. E avevamo una relazione segreta. E stavamo anche per... _sai_. Solo che sul più bello è suonata la sveglia, uffa!».  
Le due braccia robuste la strinsero ancora più forte. Daryl la baciò dietro l’orecchio.  
«A questo si può rimediare...».  
Lei ridacchiò per il solletico.  
«Non credo proprio. C’è un sacco da fare, oggi. La nuova Alexandria non si costruisce mica da sola». Gli accarezzò l’avambraccio. «Però, magari, stasera... sarei molto felice di riprendere il discorso, ecco».  
«Stasera», disse lui, col tono solenne di un giuramento.  
«Stasera», ripeté Beth.  
Dovevano solo arrivare in fondo a un’intera giornata di lavoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di solito non scrivo AU. Chi mi conosce lo sa. Il fatto è che ho avuto la felice idea (felice per davvero, perché mi ha aiutato a sbloccarmi) di iscrivermi all’iniziativa “Gioco di Pasqua 2018”, indetta dal gruppo facebook “Il Giardino di EFP”. Il prompt da sviluppare capitatomi in sorte è “CoffeeShop!AU. A è un/una barista, B il proprietario/la proprietaria del bar. Cosa succede quando C, un cliente/una cliente, ci prova con A proprio davanti agli occhi di B?”. Insomma, non ho avuto scelta. Anche se alla fine una piccola scappatoia per auto-ingannarmi l’ho trovata. XD  
> Ad ogni moto è stato divertente, lo ammetto. Non al punto da convertirmi alle AU, ma è stato utile per spingermi a scrivere qualcosa di leggero e disimpegnato. Forse alcuni personaggi, soprattutto Daryl, risultano un po’ OOC, ma in fondo si tratta di una AU/Sogno. Un po’ di OOC è comprensibile, no?  
> Qua e là ho inserito delle citazioni e dei riferimenti ad altri film/telefilm. Se vi va, potete divertirvi a cercarli.  
> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta. Cercherò di essere più presente nel fandom di TWD, vorrei mantenere la promessa di pubblicare le shottine di cui vi avevo parlato taaaaaaaaanto tempo fa. Tenete le dita incrociate per me.  
> A presto!


End file.
